


Knights of The Fallen Dynasty

by JD_Gale



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aerys did not die at kings Landing, F/F, F/M, M/M, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Gale/pseuds/JD_Gale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle of the Bells Jon Connignton fled to Rhaeger instead of Essos. Rhaeger charged Jon Connignton with safeguarding his family before the Battle of The Trident. The rest of the war follows canon but at the sacking of King's Landing the King was absent. Thought to have been killed by Tywin Lannister, Rhaenys and Aegon are united with their brother Aemon "Jon" Targaryen then Aerys, Rhaella, Viserys and newborn Daenerys on route to exile in Essos where they are raised under The Mad King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights of The Fallen Dynasty

**Arya**

She hated King's Landing the City was filthy, it stank a foul odor, it was far too crowded and the people here had no honor at all stealing and killing was just far too common. She wanted to go home, back to the North with Father and even Sansa. She wanted to be with Mother and Robb, help take care of Bran and play with little Rickon but because of the Fat King they were now so far from home in this cursed city. They were supposed to leave together, now she would be lucky if she could escape and bring back help for father.

That was the important thing people whispered that Robb had called the Banners, they were marching South to free father and she could help but only if she could escape this city. So she continued on her trek back to what the people called flea bottom, she had checked six so far but they were usually sealed shut completely like the Iron Gate, open only to people entering the City like the Lions Gate or had a lot of Gold Cloaks and Lannister men guarding it closely, searching everything that came through then asking half a hundred questions she couldn't answer or worst of all they were like the Mud Gate where they had set up a trap to catch her and she barely dodged that last one.

Making it back to her hiding spot she noticed that the pigeon she had with her was gone, maybe she dropped it escaping from the fake Winterfell men but in this city it was more likely to have been stolen. Now she following the crowds heading over to Baelor's Sept, people around her kept talking about her father and whispering about his treason against the King, Joffery was no true king to her, like Robb said he was a little shit. She needed to know what was going on so she pushed further through the crowds, trying to get to the front eventually they were just to many people ahead and she could go no further. That's when a shove from somebody in the crowd had her knocking hard into somebody, correct that something a statue, Baelor the Septon King's to be specific.

_Wait I can use this._

The base was elevated if she climbed up she could maybe see over the crowds heads and get a better view at the Sept's stairs. Then she could see what was happening, so up she went and she was right. She could see father!, his face was gaunt, thinner than she had ever seen him and he looked like he was in great pain but he was being held up by two gold cloaks and his hands were behind his back like a criminal with two Gold cloaks holding him prisoner.

_That's no criminal, That's the Hand of the King. The Lord of Winterfell. MY FATHER. Let him go. Let us go home._

_See with your eyes, Arya.  
_

She tore her gaze away from father and turned it to those with him, The High Septon was up there, Joffery, his mother the Queen Cersei, his pet Hound Clegane, the Fat Eunuch, and Littlefinger along with four other Kingsguard Knights who were up there as well.

_Why is Sansa there and why in the hells is she looking so damned happy._

The massed smallfolk quiet down as Father starts talking and what he is saying she just cant believe.

"I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King. I come before you to confess my treason in the sight of gods and men. I betrayed the faith of my King and the trust of my friend Robert. I swore to protect and defend his children... but before his blood was cold, I plotted to murder his son... and seize the throne for myself. Let the High Septon and Baelor the Blessed bear witness to what I've said. Joffrey Baratheon... is the one true heir to the Iron Throne... by the grace of all the gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."

_Father wouldn't, Father could never betray anyone, Right. But then why is he. Whats going on ._

But while she was stunned others were reacting, she saw a stone hit father and leave a gash on his forehead but that was just the first soon others were flying some thankfully missed others hit their mark but the High Septon stood in front of Father speaking about the God's, justice and mercy then he turned to Joffery and asked for his Judgement. The crowds were clamoring all around her angry shouting insults and demands at father until Joffery held out his hand for silence .When they had quieted down Joffery opened his stupid gob to talk.

"My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join the Night's Watch... stripped of all titles and powers he would serve the realm in permanent exile. And my Lady Sansa has begged mercy for her father. But they have the soft hearts of women... so long as I'm your King treason shall never go unpunished! Ser Ilyn, bring me his head!"

No, No this wasn't happening, she would not let happen. She started charging through the crowd hitting those who got in her way with her practice sword, the entire time she was focused on the seen ahead, she could see Sansa crying, begging Joffery to stop even as a Knight held her back, She saw The high Septon, The Queen and even Vary's all protesting to Joffery but then she could go no further forward.

Somebody had grabbed her from behind twisting her sword hand behind her back with one hand and the other was across her throat in a chockehold, practically locking her in place. Then she heard a voice whisper harshly in her ear.

"Hush now girl, don't give us away"

_ Give them away!.They were killing her father . _ "That's my fath-Hmph"  


The arm locked around her throat had replaced itself with a hand clamping her mouth shut. The voice returned harsher then before but understanding and a bit panicked.  


"Your father is not up there but your sister still is and she is in grave danger, still is, unless you keep your mouth shut and follow our lead."

What the hell was he talking about.Did he believe her stupid she, knew her father and could see him up there, the Gold Cloaks were forcing him to his knees and a man was approaching with Ice, Ice their houses sword drawn and ready.

"Don't look"

With that he turned her around and gripped her close to him, now she couldn't see but could still hear Sansa screaming and the Queen shouting something.

"Move out swiftly, back to the safehouse, we must be out by dawn "

"Aye, were out of time"

"Rhey's going to kill me"

"You and your blood brother keep getting into interesting problems brother, no fault of yours"

"Try telling that to her"

"I am brave brother not foolish, I like living"

"Don't we all .Come along girl, move quickly"

"Where are we going, where the hell are you taking me"

"Somewhere safe, well safer, no one is truly safe here it seems"

With that they were going back to flee bottom. They kept going moving through the winding and narrow city paths never stopping and always blending in with the crowds. They were nervous and on guard constantly checking for pursuers. She kept trying to see who she was with, there were four men as far as she could tell but they all wore cloaks and had the hood's raised up, hiding their faces in the shadows. Until they stopped in one of the back alleys behind what she knew was a whorehouse.

"Please... I know this is a lot to ask for, but please trust us, just for now, were not your enemies, we can help you and your family"  


_ I don't trust anybody here and I am not about to start now. _

"Why should I trust anything you say"  


"Come inside my lady, there are too many paid ears on these streets to discuss anything here"

Reluctantly she followed the Leader of this group into the brothel. He led her up the stairs to the third floor along the way one could hear loud moans and banging sounds thumping through the walls and down the halls.

_ She really hated this city. _

Finally they stopped at the topmost room and thankfully, she could not hear anything downstairs. The man she had been talking to opened the door and gestured for her to enter. She looked around from outside, it did not look like there was anybody inside and nobody behind the door, it was a small room with three simple chairs and what looked like a straw bed. The man was watching her the entire time saying nothing. Only when she deemed it safe did she enter.

"Clever girl"

She went to the chair closest to the window, planning an escape route in case this went sour. The man sat down on the bed at the far end of the room unfastening his cloak and placing it beside him on the bed. She took this time to observe her 'host' he looked completely unremarkable he was young, older than her about Robb's age if she had to guess with dirty blonde hair, plain features like any of the thousand's of people she had seen in Kings Landing.  


The man ran a hand through his hair and leaned back on the bed with his back against the wall.

"This building, as far as we can tell is for now a safe place but it may have ties to a man known as littlefinger so it would be important to be brief and avoid any identifying details "

Littlefinger, what's so dangerous about him, and what's he got to do with brothel's and whores. But instead of asking she just nodded and said.

"I understand"

"If you are who we think you are, then we have some idea of how you escaped from your captors. We can help retrieve what was lost in your escape but we need your help to get us in."

"Why cant you do it yourselves"

"That building was built to be dangerous to those who are ignorant of its secrets, and unfortunately for us the path we used the first time doesn't lead to where your kin is and speed is of the essence in affairs like this. Making it up from the lower levels quietly would take far too much time"

"So whats the plan, if I agree to help you"

"Ideally You lead us in, we head into the secure wing, my men and I incapacitate the security, grab her then escape the city but then again men plan and the Gods laugh"

"That's it, your grand plan. In, grab and out"

"Simple plans are rather difficult to complicate and adapt fairly easily, that's what is important right now girl"

"Stop calling me girl, I have a name its"

"Not going to be said in King's Landing, if you want this all to work.Make a new one up"

_ New name, he is right Stark is a wanted name here. What about Catelyn, no Stark again, though Father sometimes called Mother Cat. Yes Cat... that could work. _

"Cat, my name is Cat"

"Jon, pleased to meet you My lady Cat"  


"Don't call me that"

"What Cat, I thought you just said"

"No not that, my lady"

The man looked confused then. 

"Huh I thought you Westerosi liked the whole manners thing"

_ Why does he say You Westerosi like a foreigner, but he looks like he is from here, were is he from if not here. Essos maybe but isn't Essos still tearing itself apart.  _

"Heh forget about it. So are you in or not"  


That's when there was a knock on the door and a man poked his head in, he was copper skinned with almond shaped eyes and black hair. He seemed sad, it looked like he was about to be delivering some bad news.

"Brother, the girl we brought in, the healers say she is not long for this world" 

His face grimaced and he responded quietly.

"Damn it, is there nothing else we can do to help her"

"No brother they wish give her medicine's to ease her passing but she wishes to speak to you first. I came to call you"

"I will be right there"

"I am coming too"

Jon turned to her surprised, that's when she noticed something about him, when she stopped looking at him she could not recall anything important about his face and now the more she studied him the less she saw and the less she remembered.

_What is going on here_.

But he slowly nodded and rose to follow the copper skinned man out.

"Lam are you sure the healers tried everything in their power to save her"  
"Aye I am brother but the men who attacked her were savages, and the damage inflicted was beyond their power"

With that the three of them walked in silence to the door on the opposing end of the hallway and Jon led them into the room. It was practically identical to the other room but had the pungent smell of sickness and on the bed bundled up in heavy furs to her neck the was a young girl. She was of an age with Sansa and looked like she might have been very pretty once with dark hair and high cheekbones but now her face was mostly patches of black and blue bruises with a few that were yellowing. From the wheezing and ragged breaths it sounded like she was in a great deal of pain with trouble breathing.

_Who the hell did this to her._  


Jon took a knee at her bedside and spoke softly to her.

"I have answered your summons my lady"

She let out a small laugh and responded.

"I am a whore... not a lady... good Ser"

"Noble blood may be a gift from the Gods, but Noble behavior is a gift from us, so allow me my manners"

"Thank you... Thank you for... trying to help. Nobody helps the smallfolk... let alone us anymore."

"Some of us still remember our vows my lady and we do what we can. It's not enough though"

"I don't like" a fierce bout of coughing interrupted her then. Jon filled a cup with water from the pitcher and offered it to her. She drank slowly and slowly her coughing eased and she continued.  


"I don't like having debts, to anybody but I am dying, what can I do to repay your kindness"  
"It was my duty, you owe me nothing"

The other man Lam leaned over to whisper.

"Jon we can use her, use her to disguise the fact that the wolf girl will be missing"

"Gods man the lady is dying and even if she wasn't what the Lions would likely do when they found that girl missing, Is something I wouldn't wish on anyone"

"I'll do it"

"My lady reconsider this please you don't know-"

"That girl, I heard that they killed her father right in front of her on Baelor's Sept, I would spare her any more suffering if I could. So I will do it, help her please"

He had his head bowed as if arguing with himself. Then his voice almost a whisper responded.

"Damn it... Alright, I Thank you my lady. I am sure her family will wish to know who saved her daughter, may I ask your name to tell them"

"Mari... my... mother... named me... Mari"

"Thank you Lady Mari, Thank you for saving my sister"

Mari did not respond though her eyes were glassy and unseeing. She was dead, Jon stared for a moment then slowly solemnly placed his hand over her face and gently closed her eyes. He stood up slowly and woodenly marched over to a chair and sat down heavily upon it. Elbows on his knees he gripped his hair and with a quiet fury spoke his next words.  


"What kind of City is this, where a woman can be raped in an alley by half a dozen men and nobody sees anything!"

"We caught them Brother, punished their actions, took their manhood's then their lives"  


"Its not enough, the crime should have never taken place to start with Lam"

"It will never be enough, do good were you can brother, don't forget those that have been saved, those like me, and don't forget those we can save like the wolf girl"

"Gather our brothers we set forth within the hour, and leave this damned city before first light"

**Sansa**

 

She woke from her nightmare's to someones hand on her mouth, she tried to scream for help but all that got through was a muffled shout.

"God's Sansa be quiet, are you trying to get us killed"

She knew who that whispered angry voice belonged to, It was Arya's but what was she doing back In the Red Keep and in Maegor's Holdfast of all places. She had escaped, she should have been free, on her way back North... not trapped with her here and that Monster Joffery.

"Sansa are you listening to me, you're gonna be quiet right"

Fervently she nodded her head and the hand was gone, she practically leaped of the bed and engulfed her sister in a hug, whispering apologies and promises to never fight with her again.

"My ladies we need to leave... right the hell now"

The words were uttered from next to her and that's when she noticed they weren't alone. In the low candlelight she could see that there were four other people with her sister and her, the last man was very large with skin as dark as soot contrasting with his white hair was carrying something in his arms but she could not make it out in the darkness. Another had copper skin and the other two looked like typical Westerosi, one was a young blonde another young dark haired. Arya noticed her looking back and forth between them and spoke up.

"There here to help us but we need to leave right the hell now"

"Just a moment"

This came from the blonde man, he was the one who woke her up. He was hefting a bag off his shoulder, setting it on the bed he pulled out some clothes they were plain clothes, like those worn by the smallfolk but at least they were clean looking as far as she could tell.

"We cant escape if you look like a highborn maid, stealth is vital for now, wear these please" 

He handed them over to her and walked back to the others who as one turned around and faced the opposite way, giving her some privacy. She changed out of her shift as fast as she could nervous that the might peek at he even with Arya there eyeing them like a hawk. She announced softly when she was presentable and only then did they turn around again. The blonde man their leader walked back to her an started rummaging trough the bag again pulling out two leather thongs which he fashioned into a two simple necklace's. Then he drew a some parchment along with a knife and she held her breath as Arya whispered out.

"Whats that for"

"Hiding our escape, Balaq, The Lady Mira please"

Slowly the Dark man made his way over to them and gently placed what he was carrying on the bed.

_ A girl, A dead girl, Did they ,Why are. _

"I am sorry but this is no time for questions. Please just get the Lady dressed in your sleeping apparel and quickly. We are running out of time and we must be gone before dawn"  


So they didn't ask anything just got The Girl into her clothes as Arya told her that this girl, Mira was her name volunteered to help her before she died.

_ But how does changing her clothes help we look nothing alike. _

When they finished the were backed away from the bed as the blonde man placed her underneath the furs as if she were sleeping then cut of a small length of her hair. Then presented Sansa the knife and asked for a small length of her hair as well, confused she cut of a hands width of her curls and returned it along with the knife to him. He tied the separate locks of hair on their own necklaces like simple trinkets. He took the blade and bared his arm and cut into his flesh letting the blood flow onto the unrolled parchment. Apparently satisfied with his bloodletting he stopped then put his palms together muttering in a foreign Language-High Valryian- Maester Luwin's voice whispered to her from old lesson's.  


He stopped and sent a foul look out the window at something only he could see.

"Whats the matter Jon" So that's the Blonde man name.

"Spell wont work, I thought three glamours was pushing it, but four is outright impossible. I cant ignite the spell"

"We need time to escape the City Jon and we definitely cant escape with her like this, she is too vhazaer... distinctive, to easy to make out "

"I know Lam, I know. Well time to improvise. I cant work four glamours so I will just have to lose mine"

"Are you sure "

"No one's looking for me so if were swift and discreet nobody will notice me"

With he put his palms together muttered a few word and his appearance started to shimmer, waver and flicker until suddenly like shattered glass it collapsed completely.The Blonde was gone kneeling in his place was a young man who looked like Arya, Like Father her breath caught in her throat as she took in his Stark-like features, dark hair just a bit passed his shoulders with grey eye so dark they were nearly black and a long face that looked like it gave nothing away. He was handsome though almost pretty really. 

She heard Arya sputtering next to her in shock. So this was how they were going to mask her appearance and disappearance with sorcery and blood magic.

He released a deep exhale like he had just dropped a heavy weight and started repeating the first chant, she noticed that the bloody parchment had somehow caught fire and was burning slowly with a strange blue flame. As if in some sort of trance he took one necklace and placed it round her then took the other and did the same for Mari's corpse. The shimmering, flickering and wavering from before had returned and this time around her and Mari and she saw her feature's seem to melt and fade transforming into her own. With a small shout from Jon, the blue flames suddenly totally consumed the parchment with a bright flare. As the light faded away and she gazed in the seeing glass at her chest of drawers it was not Sansa Stark who gazed back.

The Sorcerer-Jon- stood up again and started gathering everything he had been using sweeping the ashes into his bag before standing back up and looked at the group again.

"Well then lets head out."

They followed Arya out as they headed through the halls, she noticed some guards lying prone, hidden in the shadows. She had to ask so she tugged on Jon's shoulder gesturing at the guards.

"Did you... kill them"

"No They are still alive, just knocked out for the night, Balaq's work. I really need to get myself a blowpipe one of these days"  


They stopped near a Large portrait of Robert Baratheon they lifted it up from the Base and Arya scurried underneath and soon they heard the grinding of moving stone and one by one the followed in after Jon holding up the portrait and going in Last. The passageways were dark and a little terrifying but Arya forged ahead fearlessly and after some time and a bit of backtracking they were breathing free air again. It was strange how it stank but was so sweet and the same time.

"Welcome to Flea Bottom My lady. Balaq, Lam, Borell follow the plan break up into two groups and get past the Mud gate into the harbor. I'll take the Ladies and see you on the Desert Princess Brothers"

"Aye unless the eunuch screws us in which case we go Spider hunting"

The group separated Balaq and then Lam, was it, along with the third man... Borell broke off and followed Jon, her sister and herself from a fair distance behind .

"Look with The North, The Stormlands and possibly The Reach rebelling, King's Landing is locked up tight, I have some paperwork with me that should let us leave but thankfully it seems the Commander of this City Guard is as corrupt as any Pentoshi Magister, his men are little better so if we are discreet and grease the guards palms well enough, we can slip out of port with hopefully none the wiser. The others are following as the muscle in case the stealthy way fails. They will remove the threat, create a distraction for us and then scale the walls into the harbor were we can pick them up. But that's a last resort so stick to the act. Arya like we discussed your my little sister and your name is..."

"Right Cat, were bastards, you raised me " 

"And Sansa your... your... we need an idea"

She quickly thought one up.

"Your new wife, my father's a merchant who did not want us to wed, the money is from my dowry, were using it to escape and start a new life far away from king's Landing"

He whistled sounding a bit impressed.

"Damn... that's actually pretty good, romantic, probable and may be useful were the gold itself fails but how is your mummery, can it hold up to scrutiny"

"It will have to, Lets go. I cant stay here were my Father died one second longer"

"Your father is not dead."

That stopped her cold.

_What she saw him die... unless, of course._

"How did you"  


"Wasn't Easy, I now owe the Spider another favor, Gods only know what he is going to want in return"

They saved father, father wasn't. Oh thank the Gods, Old and New. But then if it wasn't father who was...beheaded then who was it.

"If that wasn't Father who was that on The great Sept"  


His voice was quiet and low then.

"One of lady Mira's attackers, the only one to survive our intervention. A little show magic, a few threats and Lord Stark's words came from his mouth. Hush now, we are nearing the Mud Gate"

Several times they were stopped and searched, questioned again and again about who they were, what were they doing, were where they going and so forth until she was sure they would be caught but most of the time Jon just bribed his way past the guards but a few were decent men, and would not be swayed with bribes instead doing their duty but some careful begging and a tearful rendition of their cover stories the guards broke down and waved them through. She felt very low for using their decent nature against them, but if they were caught they would be turned over to the Lannister's and that she could never allow.

They made their way into the harbor and made it to trading vessel docked in port. Jon escorted them aboard and led them inside occasionally acknowledging nods from the crewman on board. He stopped to speak in low tones to a near shriveled old man on deck who nodded and whacked him once with his cane.  


The Old man's shrill voice yelled out as soon as the other half of the group arrived with another cloaked person among them.

"Weigh anchor and ready the sails, all crew get your asses aboard. I've had it with this piss and shit City. You hear me Lads"

"That's the Captain of this Lady, miserable old man but a hell of a sailor. Now if you will follow me, your lord Father is probably still asleep. Whoever treated his leg was half-assed according to my sister. We had to break and reset the leg it should heal faster and cleaner now."

He led them into the Main Cabin an stood by the door like a guard and waved them in stopping Sansa to say something again in High Valryian and she felt some strange extra weight being removed as he took of the necklace.

_ Oh the... Glamour. _

She stepped into the room and there on the bed was their father.  


"Father!" "Father"

Arya and herself ran forth as he began stirring and rising from the bed. She stopped herself short though.

_ Wait what if they replaced Father and this is a fake. _

"Sansa, Arya Thank the gods"

"Arya wait, Father what is Arya's least favorite chore"

"Sansa whats this about"

"Answer the question please I beg you"

"Needlework with Septa Mordane"

"My favorite treat"

"Lemon Cakes"

"How did I get the scar on my knee"

"Arya stole one of your dolls again as usual you gave chase but slipped in the Godswood and got cut badly by some exposed roots"

Gods it was really her father. She let herself run at him and hugged him with Arya, he held them close a rested his bearded chin on her head. Then she couldn't help herself she started crying, it was all her fault, he was nearly killed and it was her fault. If only she kept quiet when talking to Queen Cersei but she thought herself truly in love Joffery and then... and then all of the Household, Septa Mordane, Gods if only she had kept quiet.  


"Its going to be okay were all together now we can go home"

A woman's voice interrupted them though.Soft and sweet with an almost musical quality to it.

"My Lord, I am sorry to intrude but we cant head to the North at this time, This vessel is currently charted for the Riverlands. We are to leave at first light. Were hoping to reach the Saltpans swiftly and catch up with your son before or at Riverrun."

"You have my utmost thanks, but who are we to you that you would put yourselves at such risk to save us"

The woman walked in then revealing herself. She was perhaps five years her senior had darker skin with brown hair and eyes she was beautiful but it was the almost serpentine grace in her movements that's caught Sansa attention she wore a dark lilac silk dress that was obviously a foreign fashion and clung to her almost like a second skin and sat down in a flowing movement to a chair near the door. Her face was almost familiar to her but if only she could remember from where.   

"Across the Narrow Sea even we heard tales of Lord Stark and His honor. My youngest brother hoped to see if the rumors were true, I decided to accompany Jon while our other brother and Aunt decided to explore the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. We have been in King's Landing for a few weeks and we weren't disappointed. On behalf of my Family we would like to say its an Honor and pleasure to meet you in person Lord Stark, though we wish the circumstances could be better."

"My daughter's are safe and relatively happy, circumstances do not get much better"

The smile the lady's face was a strange one bright but sad as if tears were just being held back. Jon walked in as well then he seemed a bit nervous.She could see father staring at him, seeing the North in the young man's face and trying to understand how he could look so much like a Stark. In fact when looking at Father and this young man it was easy to mistake him for fathers son.  


"Hey Rhey... I have been looking for you, don't kill me"  


"Why would I do that Jon"

"Due to complications, the plans been modified and we have an unexpected guest"

"Modified... how"

"We have to leave soon, like right now if at all possible, told the old man to get out as fast as his old bones could handle"

"Why Jon do we have to bull rush our way out and leave an obvious trail"

"Balaq thinks his knock out potion may have lost some of its potency and will work itself through the guards bodies within the hour, so when they wake its gonna get ugly fast"

She held two finger's to the bridge of her nose and seemed to be trying to push a migraine out of existence.

"I swear every time you... or Egg or worse both of you... how do these messes keep happening"

"Egg whose called Egg"

"That Arya would be Jon's and my Brother"

"My lady you never answered my question who are we to you that you would risk yourselves"

A deep voice responded to father's statement.

"I believe it would be best if I explained it to Lord Stark"

"Of course" "Indeed"

The voices owner was a man of an age with father he was clean shaven and his skin was leathery but his hair strangely was dyed blue.

"Lord Stark, long time no see"

Father's face hardened at the sight of this man he attempted to stand but his leg couldn't support him so he settled for glaring at the man from his seat instead.

"Peace Lord Stark, I mean you no harm"

"Connington, Aerys exiled you, Robert never lifted your banishment."

"Aye but Robert is dead and his son now sits the Throne. Besides that my charges have no interest in their family's seat. They just out here on vacation, so they are here exploring and relaxing oh and saving your life my lord, mayhaps that's not entirely truthful they are also here to avenge one of their mother's"  


"Who would that be "

"Elia Martell"

"Her children are dead... I saw their bodies myself the savagery of Amory Loch and Gregor Clegane, she had no previous marriages or bastards as far as I know."

Princess of the Iron throne, Wife to Rhaeger Targeryen. She was killed along with her children during the sack of Kings Landing before Sansa was even born. But then why could she see a dark and terrifying rage flicker across Jon and Rhey's faces along with their hands clenching into fist's with small tremors visibly running through their forms.

"Three out of Four of those statements are true. Lord Stark,"

The man seemed to straighten himself and with a proud voice gestured to the two next to him as said. 

"May I introduce to You... Lady Rhaenys Targeryen, First Born Child of Rheager Targeryen, Princess of The Nine, Third in line of House Targaryen and Ser Aemon Targeryen, Third Born Child of Rhaeger Targeryen, Prince of The Nine, Heir to House Targeryen and Your nephew by Princess Lyanna Stark"

_ So he was a Stark after all but Father rarely spoke about Aunt Lyanna and Never spoke about any sons. But the Targaryen's are all dead across the Narrow sea. People said The Mad King had his sister-wife burnt alive after another miscarriage, then flung his two children, Viserys and Daenerys into the flames in his madness before jumping in after them. His Madness was said to infect all of Essos, the realm went to war. The Dragonkings are all dead. _

They looked nothing like Targyeren's were said to but when you knew what to look for you could see a definite resemblance between the brother and sister, the exact same nose, same cheekbones the similar shape of their eyes and lips but both had their respective mother's coloring it seems, so what did their brother look like.

Looking at father and the way his face paled it was obvious that this was his first time hearing about these new Targaryen's.  


"Aerys... Connington... That man and his line are dead."

"Aye while its True that Aerys died in exile his line did not end with him. The plan was to smuggle Elia and the children to me then unite with the queen and the Kingsguard on Dragonstone during the Sack but Rossart's men discovered us and forced us to take Aerys and Elia chose to stay with two look alike's as bait for Robert should the worst come to pass. So while Tywin betrayed us all. We fled with the King and his Heirs to Essos."

"With the sum contents of the royal treasury I presume."

"Exile is expansive and difficult, Rhaeger charged me with ensuring the safety of his children Lord Stark. I would not let them live as Beggars in the streets of Essos. The rest is a very long story one I would rather not expose innocents to"

He looked meaningfully at Her and Arya and she knew that the rest was bad, very very bad but she wanted to know what happened 

"Its a quite a ways to the Saltpans, we have nothing but time on our hands for now, Sansa, Arya maybe you should get to know your... kin, Prince Aemon, Princess Rhaenys can you please "

Rhaeyns spoke for them both.

"No problem Lord Stark, please call us Jon and Rhey its less... troublesome, Uncle call if you need us, Come along little wolves lets show you the rest of this ship" 

So they rose and followed their new found kin out the door.

"Jon don't think I forgot whose this unexpected Guest"

"You wont believe me sister, I don't believe me"

"Who is it Jon"

"Ser Barristan Selmy, Barristan the Bold"

"Does he know about "

"No... He helped Lam and the other's escape, when they realized who he was, they offered him transport out of Kings Landing with us, and he accepted."

"God's Barristan the Bold, what should we do"

"Not piss him off, that old man is lethal"

"Like you are not itching to spar against him "

"You know me too well big sister"

"Well than let's go introduce ourselves properly, are you two coming along"

She had met Ser Barristan before already and had no argument with the old Knight, so she would not mind seeing the Old Knight again.

She looked to Arya and she nodded to her so she spoke for them both.

"We see no problem with this."

"Ah good, lets follow Jon then"

Rhey hooked her arms through Arya's and her own and practically dragged them behind Jon.

"Ladies first."

"Why thank you good Ser"

When Ser Barristan opened the door she saw that he was dressed plainly, in her mind she still had pictured him in the whites of the Kingsguard, armored with sword in hand but he was instead dressed in simple dark red robes with an old cloak covering them, a walking staff in his right hand. He studied them all closely as they entered he looked shocked to see herself and Arya but quickly masked it and turned to the two Targeryen's picking them apart with his gaze. He seemed to come to some conclusion and allowed them entry in to his quarter's. 

"Good evening Ser we hope you are well"

He took some time to respond and when he did each word was careful and measured as if precious.

"As well as can be child, so you know who I am then"

"Ser Barristan Selmy, even across the Narrow sea you are well known, a storied Knight, a living legend"

"So it seems, now I must ask in turn. Are you Red or Black"

They both seemed shocked, the surprise showing clearly across their faces for a moment and then they were trying to stammer out a response.

"I have met more of your blood Both red and black than most men alive, I know Dragon's when I see them"

"Red Ser, were the Children of-"

He looked relieved then, joyful even, as he cut them off mid sentence.

"Prince Rhaeger Targeryen...come now don't be so shocked, I knew you when you but a babe my princess. Your brother is a new discovery, I assume he is Lady Lyanna's son by the coloring but I suspected who you were for I saw brother's long lost to me in your movements, Arthur Dayne, Oswell Whent and Lord Commander Hightower. I can see clearly that they had a part in training you both. Where are my brother's do they still live"

"Uncle Hightower passed away when we were younger saving our lives, Uncle Arthur is on his way back to us from a personal task in Starfall and Uncle Osy guards the Lord of House Targaryen as his duty demands. Within the sennight we should reunite with Egg and head to the Saltpans to deliver the Stark's to their Kin"  


Ser Barristan took the news solemnly and took some time before responding.

"You do not wish to reclaim your ancestral Throne, Your Grace's"

"We are going to take Tywin's head along with his pet monster's if we can, but aside from that we have no stake in the affairs of this realm. We were raised in Essos Ser under Aerys thumb, he blamed father, our mother's and my brother's and I for his losing that thrice damned chair, so as his just punishment he had us trained from the moment we could walk as his living weapons to reclaim the throne for him.Good Ser, would you want to be party to that kind of madness if you were us. No... as long as the Iron Throne leaves us alone we don't really care whose ass sits upon it." 

"If they fail to leave you alone"

The light was low but what glinted of the Targaryen's eyes right then gave them an odd and eerie shine.

"Death and chaos will reign on our enemies, we will do as we were raised" "Bring them Fire and Blood"   

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said this Idea popped up after seeing the Knights of the Fallen Empire trailer eventually (Two days Later) I had to get it out of my head. Next chapter is a flashback about the Targ's time in Essos and how they were raised by Aery's then their misadventures and the return of the last Ember. There will be pairings later but this story will update slower then broken fates(new chapter coming soon I promise).


End file.
